


You're Beautiful (3x10 Coda)

by SaadieStuff



Series: Missing Scenes & Codas [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/pseuds/SaadieStuff
Summary: Magnus starts to deal with some of the consequences of the loss of his magic.





	You're Beautiful (3x10 Coda)

**Author's Note:**

> So I definitely thought I was done with the 3x10 Codas but apparently not. This one is a little different though.

Magnus generally avoided praising Alec’s body, his looks, knowing they would fade away over the years.

Though lavish words often nearly tripped off Magnus’s tongue, he bit them back, hoping against hope that it may spare Alec some future insecurity -- for many a mortal-immortal relationship had fallen victim to mortal vanity.

But things are different now.

It had been two days since Magnus last felt the rhythmic thrum, the heat of magic, in his bones. His nerves were shot; he felt strange and on edge.

So he could be forgiven for the litany of worship he’d called out minutes earlier when Alec had been splayed out beneath him, youthful body humming with pleasure, moving with purpose.

_ Look at you. Look at you, angel. _

For the words he’d hissed in Alec’s ear when they’d reached the swell, the point of no return, bodies useless except to clutch at one another.

_ God, Alec, you’re so fucking gorgeous. _

For his smiled greeting afterwards, when their breathing had finally slowed, only their fingers remaining intertwined.

_ Hello, handsome. _

“You don’t usually do that.”

Damn. He’d noticed.

“No,” Magnus admits, then turns his back to Alec, pulling an arm gently along so Alec spoons behind him.

“Magnus… I know you said you’re not ready to talk about what it all means but--”

“Do you miss my eyes? You always called them beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“I won’t always be.”

Alec only draws Magnus closer.

“You don’t seem surprised.”

“I figured your immortality might go with your magic. But it doesn’t matter - I’ve told you, we’re going to get it back.”

“And if we don’t?”

“Magnus--”

“Humour me.”

Magnus first hears Alec sigh softly behind him - only half muffled by Alec nuzzling his nose into Magnus’s hair - but quickly following is the tickle of Alec’s lips curving into a smile against his neck.

“If we don’t… then you’d better get used to telling me how pretty I am.”

The void is momentarily forgotten in a warm wash of laughter.


End file.
